Why, Gohan?
by bvprincess23
Summary: Trunks wakes up feeling very confused. Where exactly is he... How did he get there? And where... is Gohan?  *Miari timeline*


_**(a/n-**__ First One-shot in a while. I watched the Trunks special again the other day and I felt like writing how I think he might have felt… besides maybe this will help cure my writers block for another story!)  
__  
__**Disclaimer- **It's called FANfiction for a reason people... but since it is sooo pleasing for you people to read this, I do not own DBZ... I own books 13-26... but not DBZ, so THERE! I hope your happy!_

___**Summary-** Trunks wakes up feeling very confused. Where exactly is he... and how did he get there? And where... is Gohan? *Miari timeline*_

___**Spoilers- **Ummm... Gohan dies in an alternate timeline... look, if you havent made it up to the Trunks saga, I suggest you get out of here. _

* * *

_**Why?**_

I groaned as I sat up. The first thing I was aware of was the throbbing pain in my head. The second thing was that I had no clue where I was. I glanced around, feeling very confused. _Why am I asleep… on a cliff?_ The pain grew and I brought my hand to my forehead. I slowly closed my eyes, trying to remember what was going on.

It was so dark outside. Very dark. Almost like night_. It doesn't make sense, why am I-_

Then it hit me. The memories began to flood back into my throbbing head, but I ignored the pain.

"Please… be alive." I whispered. I jumped up and hovered in the air.

My eyes landed upon West City… or at least, what used to be West city. My eyes widened at the billowing cloud of smoke in the air. It hovered over… west city.

"Gohan! NO!" I yelled, shooting off in the direction of the smoke.

I felt the burning sensation of the tears in my eyes before I even touched down. The flight to the city felt like a hundred years, though it was only a few seconds. My thoughts were all cluttered with the though of finding Gohan dead somewhere. Gohan… My teacher… my friend… my best friend.

'_Why didn't you just let me help…? We could have beaten them… I can't- I can't lose you too Gohan…'_

I held back the tears as I landed in the middle of the city. My eyes darted around, searching, searching for the one thing I didn't want to find.

By now, rain was pouring down on me. The rain only made me feel worse. It was like an outwards expression of my emotion. I felt that at any moment the tears would all surface and I wouldn't be able to hold them back anymore. But I'm a warrior. Gohan taught me better than that. I can't-

I felt myself stifle a sob as I spotted the body of my mentor on the ground. He was lying on his stomach, arm reaching out in front of him. I could tell he had been fighting the entire way. His face was down in a puddle and he was silent, silent and unmoving.

As I ran towards his body, I knew. But I wouldn't admit it. No, I couldn't admit it to myself.

As I kneeled down at the side of his body, I knew. I yelled for him to wake up and I felt my stomach clench. I felt like I was going to vomit at any second now.

"Gohan! Please get up! I cant loose you too!" I shook his body, pleading for him to get up. But I knew.

And then I screamed.

I screamed away all the pain and frustrations that had built up for years, I released it all in one scream. I could feel the hot tears running down my face as I screamed. I felt my power surging. My chi was exploding!

I felt my hair rise, lifting from face, as soaked as it was. I felt the change. I know what I had accomplished. But I didn't care. It didn't matter right now.

Nothing mattered. Gohan was gone. He was the one person I had left, besides my mom. The only one who could teach me how to fight. Teach me what it meant to be a true Saiyan.

The androids… they would pay. Pay for killing Gohan. My father. Everyone!

The androids would pay! They would die by my hands, I swear it! I would avenge them! Avenge all of them! It's my duty now. As the last Saiyan warrior alive, as the Saiyan prince.

And one day… One day I will join Gohan and My father in the grave, in the afterlife. One day I would die… but not by the androids hands.

And I... I won't let them take anyone else. I'l keep my mom safe... I know my dad would want me too. And I'll keep Aunt ChiChi safe... that's all Gohan wanted. I would get rid of those androids and make them suffer and pay for all the death they have caused. for all the blood they have spilled.

And I would fight like a true super Saiyan. Like a true Saiyan warrior. Like a true Saiyan prince.

* * *

_(__**a/n**__- Completely random story! I hope I did good, I don't really know about all these angst-y storys… Review *Hopeful smile*)_


End file.
